Cardcaptor Sakura
by dRuMmEr.pApErpLaTe
Summary: Well, it's a CCS-WWE Crossover! Many WWE Superstars and Divas will be in this fanfic, but it's still all about the Cardcaptoring of Sakura.
1. The Transferring

Cardcaptor Sakura-WWE Crossover!

A/N:This is my first Anime-WWE Crossover! Sakura Kinomoto and the other Cardcaptor Sakura Characters will be together with the WWE Superstars and Divas! The CCS here is the season one! Keroberos is not yet that huge and powerful enough and Sakura only has few clowcards. I hope you enjoy the story! Sorry for the wrong spelling and wrong grammar!

Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter One: The Transferring

Sakura Kinomoto, a 10 year old girl who studies at Tomoeda Elementary. Has a family member of three--a father, a brother and herself. I'm sorry to say this, her mother died when she was around 3 years old. She leads an ordinary and normal life until she became officially a Cardcaptor Sakura. She has lots of friends---her bestfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji, a very rich girl. Everytime Sakura catches a Clowcard, Tomoyo is Sakura's best cameracrew Tomoyo also makes Sakura battle costumes everytime she catches those clowcards, they're very, very cute!. But today, everything will really change. Sakura's dad changed his job, so their whole family will need to transfer to America. Tomoyo visited her for one last time that they will see each other.

"Hi Sakura." She greeted Sakura with a bit of loneliness.

"What's the problem Tomoyo?" She asked.

"You will leave Tokyo now, I would never see you again..." Tomoyo said, looking that she would cry.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, dad said, we could sometimes come back here. Maybe on Christmas." Sakura explained.

"Right, you haven't catched all of the clowcards?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, that's one of my problems...maybe Japan and the whole world would be in disaster! Or maybe some cards were hiding in U.S.A.!" Sakura said.

Then Keroberos appeared at her back.

"I hope so." He said.

"...and also..."

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"...I can't make you battle costumes and I can't video tape you anymore!" She shouted. Sakura felt a bit flattered.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I'll keep the costumes that I wore in some battles! I won't forget those, they're special!" She said.

"And don't forget! I won't even forget Tomoyo's sweet cakes that are very, very delicious!" Kero imagined sweets again in his mind.

"Don't forget it also that we can contact through the phone that you gave us!" Sakura remembered.

"Sakura, is that Yukito, am I right!" Tomoyo pointed Yukito, whose walking going in the house.

"Kero hide!" She whispered at him.

Yukito Tsukihiro, Touya Kinomoto's best friend and Sakura's one and only crush! He walked going to Sakura with a basket.

"Hi Sakura." he greeted.

"Hi Yukito." Sakura blushed.

"I heard that your family will leave Tokyo, isn't?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"So I brought you this basket, so you'll remember me." Then he smiled at her. Sakura blushed more.

"Thanks." Then Yukito went to Touya. Sakura looked into the basket and there were cookies that he made.

"Tomoyo...I WILL MISS YUKITO! Waaahhhh!" Sakura shouted. Then both of them hugged.

"Sakura, time to go!" Her dad shouted.

"Coming dad!" She replied.

"Tomoyo...I'll never forget you! I'll call you when we get there." Then both of them hugged. Sakura and Tomoyo's cried softly. Then she walked into the car.

"Bye Tomoyo! Until we meet again!" Sakura shouted out of the window.

The Kinomoto Family then fly to the country of United States of America. For now, the Kinomoto Family will live in Los Angeles, California. Sakura will be Grade 5 and Touya will be Third year high school. There will be huge changes in our lives... Sakura thought.

A/N: I hope you'd like the first chapter of my story. Sorry if the first part is all about Cardcaptor Sakura! I hope by the next chapter some WWE Superstars will appear. Review please! 


	2. The Dream

Chapter Two: The Dream

Sakura started to study Grade 5 in Los Angeles. She feels very different--not having to sleep very late at night; catching clowcards with Tomoyo, Li Shaoran and Mei Ling and she misses her friends and the "truths" but "lies" of Yamazaki. She hope maybe she will get used to this life.

One afternoon, around 5:00 PM, Sakura was going home with her rollerblades and Kero in her bag. She passed by the one of the very famous arena in the world, Staples Center Arena, the home of Los Angeles Lakers. She saw tons of people were lining outside of the arena. Wow, so many people are lining up...for what! Sakura thought, not remembering that she was wearing a rollerblades and staring at those people, she was almost hit by a car.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura shouted.

"Are you ok?" A very tall man asked and grabbed her up.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." She replied. This guy is taller than Yukito. Sakura thought and remembered Yukito.

"Hi, I'm Dave Batista...and you are...?" The guy asked.

"I'm Sakura...Sakura Kinomoto." She replied.

"Thanks, uhm, Dave...is it, right?" She asked, doubting.

"Yeah. You're a Japanese girl, am I right?" Dave asked and stared at the little cardcaptor.

"Yes."

"Hey Dave, why are those people lining up?" Sakura asked and looked very, very curious.

"They're lining up for Monday Night Raw." "What is it?" Still asking.

"It's a wrestling show. WWE Raw. I'm one of them." He explained, shortly.

"Monday Night Raw! Great!" Keroberos suddenly flew out of the bag. It's good that Sakura catched him very fast.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Dave asked very sudden.

"That was nothing, maybe it was someone else...hehehe." Sakura looks have a little secret hiding.

"Are you hiding something?" Dave asked.

"N-noth-thing? It was ju-just my...wallet," Then she really made her wallet fall from her bag then grabbed it.

"Uhmm, thanks for the help...Mr. Batista, I'm going now...bye!" Sakura shouted and hurriedly skate going home. She's such a weird girl. Batista thought and went back in his car.

Arriving at home, she saw her father cooking some Japanese Cuisine. "Hi dad. What's cooking?" She asked while staring at the food. "Well, noodles. That's what Touya said." He explained.

"If Touya wanted it, why don't he cook by himself!" She wondered.

"He's so tired from school. He cleaned their whole classroom, when he got home this afternoon, he looked like a slave." Her father said.

"Oh," Then she went upstairs, to her bedroom.

Up in her bedroom, Kero quickly flew from her bag. "UUUHHH! I hate it! It's the only first time that I'll see one of my idols in the WWE then you spoiled it, Sakura!" He shouted with a little dissapointment.

"I didn't spoil your day because of that Dave Batista!" She then argued.

"Of course you will do spoil, cause you don't know him!"

"But if he sees you, he'll think that I'm an alien because he saw a flying little stuff toy!"

"Oh yeah, Sakura the monster!"

"What did you say!" She shouted with madness.

"Sakura! Dinner's ready!" Touya shouted from the dining room. Then she ignored the dissapointed Keroberos and slammed the door.

Down in the dining room, Touya and their father feel the house was shaking...again. "Oh no," their father said. "She turned into a monster again." Touya said it in a very comfortable tone. Sakura went down to the dining room looking like a grumpy monster. "Hey Sakura..." Touya wanted to start to tease Sakura. She looked at him angrily and went to the refregerator to get something. "M-mons-sterr..." He whispered.

"Sakura, what's your problem?" Her dad asked politely. "Uhhhmmm..." I can't say anything about Kero and that Mr. Batista guy... "Dad, uhh, I'm just homesick, I miss Japan, my friends, that's why I'm in a bad mood." She lied. "It's ok, everything to you here is just different, unlike home. You'll get used to it." Her dad explained.

"Thanks dad!" She smiled at her father.

"Sakura start eating now." So the family's eating their dinner together, for the first time. After eating, she went into her room, sleepy. Forgetting about Kero and her arguement, she collapsed on her bed and went straight to sleep.

Raining...raining...Hollywood? What am I doing here? I didn't even tried to see Beverly Hills either The Walk Of Fame. Dad or Touya didn't even brought me here...but, I feel a bit of...of eerie feeling. It's a full moon.  
Hey, it's like in my dream before I become a Cardcaptor! Raining tons of Clowcards...who's that person above the huge Hollywood sign?  
Familiar figure to me...it's...I know who it is...I'm confused...its...its...

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Sakura suddenly waked up unconcious. Thinking about what she dreamed a while ago.

"It's the same dream again...but its different..."

Then one door of her closet opened and Kero stared at her. "What dream?" He asked.

"Just like before I became the cardcaptor...before I met Li...but I saw the huge Hollywood sign and it was full moon too."

"Sakura, time for breakfast!" Her dad shouted from the ground floor. "Coming." She replied.

"It must be a sign..." Kero suddenly speaked.

"Of what?"

"That you'll still be a Cardcaptor..." 


End file.
